Twelve Dancing Princess
Once Upon a Time there was a king who had 12 daughters each more beautiful than the last who all had each band that they sleep side-by-side from each other each night the father would lock the door and bid them good night and when the king woke up and found out their shoes were worn the King was so angry that he ordered of a decreed the every prince from far and wide will discover the secret of where his daughters go to dancing and who shall discover their secret will pick one of them for their wife. Many Princes came to the castle and all of them were offered a room that's beside the princess' room and then they were offered a drink by one of the princesses and they fell asleep. The next day the king found the shoes were worn and he ordered the prince to be beheaded. Many Princes have tried but failed until it came to pass a Soldier who came across a clearing I know that paper on the tree it said that the king order all the king's Sons to attend the castle who discovered where the King's Daughters go out to dancing will pick one of them for his wife the soldier heard from it and what all his way an old woman gave him a magic cloak and told him to take this magic cloak it will make you invisible but whatever you do, do not drink the wine that one of the princesses will offer you what the king will have your head. The soldier did when he was told the soldier came to the castle and the King offered him a room and he stayed next to the princess' room and so one the princesses offered him some wine but the prince did not drink it and he poured it out intended to sleep the princesses started to laugh and again put the clothes on and their beautiful shoes then a magic tunnel door began to open up under the floor and they all went inside. The soldier put on the magic cloak and was invisible. He fell behind the youngest princess and began to step on her dress and she wanted to know who was stepping on her dress and her sister told her it was only in her imagination. The princesses began to walk in a beautiful field with trees glowing with gold and silver. The soldier took one of the branches of the trees and place it in his pocket and the princesses made it to a lake where they met a bunch of Princes who carried them on board on a boat each had their own boat and all of them were twelve and the youngest princess went on board and the soldier tried to follow them, but he was too heavy and he carried them to a beautiful castle where all the Princes and princesses began to dance and feast from night after night and when the dance was over the twelve princesses came back to the room and their shoes were worn out from dancing. In the morning the soldier came to the king and told him what happened and he showed them the branch of the silver and gold tree that he had picked from the secret place and told him about the Princes who were dancing with the princesses at the secret place. The King ordered that one of his daughters marry the soldier the soldier cut eyes on the youngest princess and they were wed and got married and the twelve princesses are put under a curse for as many nights dancing with the Princes. Category:Fairytales